mark_redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Torrez
Sasha Torrez (also known as Take Sensei, Nico Toscani, Gino Felino, Ruslan Drachev, Elijah Kane, Gan Sirankiri, John Alexander and Tao) was a Human militant, government operative, martial artist and crime lord noted for the creation of his influential crime syndicate. Born on April 10, 1952 in Lansing, Michigan, Torrez and his family moved to California when he was a boy and also spent some time in Mexico because of his father's job in the military. As a teenager, he began working at a restaurant called The Wagon Wheel as a dishwasher. One of the cooks, whom was a master of shotokan karate, noticed how quickly he moved around the kitchen and decided to teach Torrez the basics of karate. Torrez later began training in aikido under master Harry Kiyoshi Ishisaka, founder of the Orange County Aikido School. Torrez considered him to have been the most important martial arts teacher in his life. Between the ages of nineteen and twenty-one, he moved to Japan with his father who was visiting for military purposes. While there, Torrez met several karate masters and decided to remain in the country. He received his 1st dan degree under the direction of Koichi Tohei. He continued to train in aikido as a student of Tohei, as well as Seiseki Abe, Kisaburo Osawa, Hiroshi Isoyama and the second doshu Kisshomaru Ueshiba. He attained a 7th dan degree and Shihan in aikido, he also attained black belts in karate, judo and kendo and became the first foreigner to operate an aikido dojo in Japan. Biography Early life Sasha Torrez was born on April 10, 1952 in Lansing, Michigan. Torrez and his family moved to California when he was a boy and also spent some time in Mexico because of his father's job in the military. As a teenager, he began working at a restaurant called The Wagon Wheel as a dishwasher. One of the cooks, whom was a master of shotokan karate, noticed how quickly he moved around the kitchen and decided to teach Torrez the basics of karate. Torrez later began training in aikido under master Harry Kiyoshi Ishisaka, founder of the Orange County Aikido School. Torrez considered him to have been the most important martial arts teacher in his life. Between the ages of nineteen and twenty-one, he moved to Japan with his father who was visiting for military purposes. While there, Torrez met several karate masters and decided to remain in the country. He received his 1st dan degree under the direction of Koichi Tohei. He continued to train in aikido as a student of Tohei, as well as Seiseki Abe, Kisaburo Osawa, Hiroshi Isoyama and the second doshu Kisshomaru Ueshiba. He attained a 7th dan degree and Shihan in aikido, he also attained black belts in karate, judo and kendo and became the first foreigner to operate an aikido dojo in Japan. Personality and traits Relationships Friendships Ja Rule Vladimir Putin Jubilation Lee Romances Hiroko Hamada Brooke Hamilton Andrea Stewart Mistress #1 Mistress #2 Powers and abilities Appearances *License Revoked Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Crime Lords Category:Warlords Category:Spies Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:Martial Artists Category:United States Marines Category:Drug traffickers